


Will's Vows to Hannibal

by TheNomadGold



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNomadGold/pseuds/TheNomadGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple. Will's vows to Hannibal at the weddin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will's Vows to Hannibal

 

 

 

This is a vow like no other  
To a man  
Of the wickedest ways  
I place you on  
A pedestal  
And find that  
My eyes cannot look away  
For in you I see  
A light through my path of darkness  
My escape to Nirvana  
You're also my ticket to Hell  
Like no other  
But let me burn baby  
If that will get me  
One more day  
With you  
We will burn together  
Turn fire into light  
And with you I could only shine  
Much brighter  
We challenge the sun  
When we are together  
And can color the moon  
Whatever color we choose  
I choose RED  
Meaning I choose you  
A handsome man  
Too quick for his own good  
I cannot help but to  
Feel your every being  
And promise to you  
That I will feel you always and  
Forever be wanting more.

             


End file.
